Gynophobia
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Gynophobia is the term for an individual who has an abnormal fear of women. When Ruka is found with this phobia, he is kept away from all girls. But Natsume believes he has to face his fear - but can Ruka face the scariest woman of all? RxH NxM Ch. 1 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Gynophobia**- just a fancy word to say he or she is afraid of women. When adorable blonde Ruka Nogi is found having it, he's kept from all women except for his mother. But after awhile, his best friend Natsume decides the only way Ruka can get over his fear is to attend the famous Gakuen Alice - an all girls school. But can Ruka find the courage to tackle his fear?

**Note:** Ok, I know, we've all read stories with the similar story, but this one will be different I swear! The summary is actually different but I don't want to give any details of what happens in the following chapters! So, just relax and read! I thought of this when I read a fanfic where a GA character had a fear of girls/boys. I can't remember though... Oh well! I'm really looking forward to doing a Ruka/Hotaru fanfiction! However whenever I get an idea, I would use it for Mikan/Natsume or Sumire/Ruka. So here it is!

**Note (2):** Yes, I know Ruka and Natsume met differently, but its a fanfiction! I can't go exactly the way it does in the anime/manga! But enough about that! By the way, no alices! I like reading/writing GA fanfics with alices as much as the next person ut sometimes its nice just to have the characters. Sigh... think I got everything down but if there's still something else, PM me!

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice/alice Academy, GA is owned by Tachibana Higuchi. I do, however, own this story.

**Note to the Reader:** I hope you enjoy and want the next chapter to come! (Which it will whether you like it or not!)

* * *

><p><strong>Gynophobia<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1 - Introduction<strong>  
><strong>By: MangaManiac6<strong>

"Gynophobia." A tall man with black hair and rectangular black rimmed glasses in a long, white lab coat murmured. He looked as stiff as a person could get and was writing swiftly in a black notebook. This man was also Ruka Nogi's doctor.

"What?" A weak voice asked, as if begging to hear him say she heard wrong. The voice's owner was a skinny woman weiring an all too revealing lavender jacket and a short skirt with a small 8-year old boy on her lap. They both had soft, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Only the small boy's blue eyes was surrounded by red from the hours he had been crying.

"Gynophobia." The doctor repeated in a dull tone.

"Erm... right." Mrs. Nogi said softly. She thought she had heard that. "May I ask what Gyn-gy-gyno-" She stuttered trying to say the word.

"Gynophobia, the scientific term to describe the abnormal fear of women." he said matter of factly.

"Oh." She stared at her son, utterly confused. "But, wait! I'm a woman, how can he's not afraid of me?"

"Ofcourse he's not afraid of you, you're his mother!" This was the first time she had seen the man break from his calm and collect attitude and talk to her as if she were seven.

All Mrs. Nogi could do was twitch uneasily looking anywhere else but her son's big innocent eyes.

The doctor in the lab coat walked slowly towards a counter which was scattered with papers and files. Mrs. Nogi guessed these were her son's health records but she was mistaken. Suddenly, he pulled out a medium sized picture portraying a brunette with shining emerald eyes. Ruka squealed and burried his head into his mother's chest. "Doctor! Please!" The women cried sternly. She then looked down and whispered, "Please Ruka-chan! Please stop crying!"

Ruka didn't stop. Actually, his wails started to increase in volume, "Shut up!" the docter screamed irritatedly. That's when Ruka quieted, still sniffiling.

"Please doctor." Mrs. Nogi said petting her son's blond locks.

"God, that kid's got a loud voice for such small lungs." The doctor said quietly, putting his hand to his forehead. This was his weak attempt at an apology.

"Apology accepted." She said, recognizing the statement for what it was.

"Hn." The doctor dropped the picture back on the counter and walked slowly towards the two and sat on a plum colored spinny chair.

There was a long awkward silence that followed except for Ruka's sniffles.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, "Most likely not. You see, most people recover there fear by forcing themselves to deal with it. Like how people afraid of heights get over it by taking flying lessons. I tried bringing Ruka to some women before, tried out my theory, and he started crying and ran out the room. I'm not sure there is anything I or anyone else can do."

Mrs. Nogi looked crest fallen. "There's, there's got to be something!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nogi."

Again, another silence.

"Is there anything I can do, you know, to help him get through it."

"Keep him away from women as much as you can."

"Ok, thank-you Mr. Ootori." Mrs. Nogi said and rose up, lifting her son up with her.

"Any time." Doctor Ootori leaned slightly back against the thin air, watching one of his main patients exit the room, sobbing softly enough so that only his mother could hear.

The two exited into a hallway which they walked down so that they entered a sitting room crowded with seats. Only two were actually occupied. One seat was used by a tall man with blond, scruffy hair, also wearing a lab coat referred to as, "Doctor Suoh". He had his hand on the man who was sitting next to him's back. Doctor Suoh's face had a concerened expression and was also Ruka's doctor until he was five.

* * *

><p>So, have you guessed who the doctors are? XD<br>Review!


	2. Chapter 2  A Change for the Better?

**Gynophobia**

**Chapter 2: A Change for the Better?**

MangaManiac6

Mr. Nogi looked up at the sound of the opening door when his wife and son entered; his small blue eyes widened nervously.

Mrs. Nogi shook her head. "He said there is nothing we can do." She bent her head so her blond hair could act like a curtain to sheild her pale heart-shaped face, which was ready to burst into tears, from her husband and child.

Another awkward scilence. Dr. Suoh teetered uncomfortably on his toes. "I, If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me." He mumbled and without waiting for response, hurried away from the waiting room through the door way where Dr. Ootori was leaning against the wall.

After several moments of scilence, so much so that you could hear a pin drop, Mr. Nogi stood up. Mrs. Nogi rose her head in fright. "U- um, Dear?" She stuttered nervously.

"Ruka." Mr. Nogi said. "Let me hold my son."

Mrs. Nogi did cry this time and she handed her son to her husband's out stretched arms. Mr. Nogi proceeded to cradle the boy whispering a french lullaby all the while, his wife watching, her hands to her face, barely hiding a small smile of happiness. "What do you suppose we do? About Ruka I mean." asked Mr. Nogi suddenly.

His wife blinked at the sudden question. "W- Well, I'm not sure. We could always send him to an all boys school. I'm sure we can find one easily enough."

"Only the finest for the heir of the Nogi Corporation." Mr. Nogi said.

Mrs. Nogi nodded quickly, "Of course."

"Well then, I'll call my secretary later and set it up. For now, let me pay the doctors." He gave Ruka back to his mother and pulled out a black, leather wallet with a large, cursive "R" and "N" entwined with each other, and pulled out a small white insurance card. Wwe changed out insurance company but you take this company, correct?"

The secretary, a skinny young red head who fumbled with card as she took it, nodded feverishly. "Y- Yes sir." She stuttered, scribbling some information, and returned the card. "H- have a nice day. I- I hope your child feels better."

It must have been a prepared farewell, or she hadn't heard the earlier transaction between the doctors and his wife. In either case Mr. Nogi just smiled sadly and mumbled, "I doubt that will ever happen, I'm afraid." and putting his arm around his wife's waist, walked out of the doctor's office.

After hearing the door shut close, Doctor Suoh sighed wistfully, "I really wish we could help that boy..."

"There's nothing we can do. Not now, in any case."

"Now?"

"No."

"I don't get you. But does that mean we can help him later?"

"Maybe not us, per say. But he very well just might find someone who can"

"English please, Kyouya."

The black haired doctor sighed. Honestly, he had patients to tend to, and didn't have time to talk with his blond co-worker. "I know nothing for sure, but there may be a chance for this boy to get better. As they say, 'you never know, you know?'"

Tamaki grinned, "So there's hope? You should'a told them then!"

"I don't want to instill false hopes into my patients or their family. In any case, don't you have a patient waiting in Room 12. With a _severe _case of the chicken pox?"

The blind doctor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I nearly forgot!" Tamaki ran passed the counter, grabbed his clipboard, and ran into a nearby room.

Doctor Ootori could hear the quickly shouted apologies from the annoyingly familiar voice.

"... Idiot."

* * *

><p>Ruka went on fairly well after that fateful day at the doctor's office. All the women servants were warned to stay away from the young master's bedroom, in fact, to stay away from the whole second floor in general. Several new male servants were hired to serve him, and he was quickly enrolled into Ballimeer's Academy for Boys, where he soon met his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, a raven haired, tough talking, and quite handsome boy.<p>

Yes, everything seemed alright for Ruka Nogi. He wasn't brought to parties so he wouldn't have to dance/meet the girls/women and he had everything he could desire. Ruka hadn't seen a women besides his mother since the pictures Doctor Ootori had showed him for his experiment.

* * *

><p>There was a hard knock on the expensive, oak door that belonged to ruka Nogi. "Yes?" He answered carelessly. At the moment, he was busy trying to beat the newest Mario game that came out the day before. his eyes didn't even leave the screen when the door opened.<p>

"Young Master Hyuuga has come to see you, sir." Said the butler, opening the dorr and bowing deeply.

"Thanks." Ruka muttered, still not bothering to pause the game.

The raven haired chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly as he watched the blond stab the buttons quickly with his fingers. "Thank-you." he nodded to the butler, who did another bow and closed the door.

"You _could_ greet me." Natsume said quietly, dropping to sit right beside Ruka.

"I could."

"But that's not how you roll. At least when you're playing video games."

"Nnnope." Ruka said, saying the "N" a little longer than the other letters.

"You're lucky I like this game." Natsume laughed as he watched.

About twenty-three minutes later, Ruka rested the controller onto the floor, "I. Hate. Those. Fucking. Turtles!" he fumed.

"Language."

"I don't want _you _telling me that."

"... Touche."

Ruka groaned again, laying down so his rested on an overstuffed teddy bear he had received the previous Christmas from his great-uncle. "I mean, _ honestly_! You would thing if Mario can break bricks by _punching _them with his _bare _hands, _touching _a _turtle _wouldn't _kill _him!"

"The Nintendo people just hate you, Ruka." Natsume teased, flipping the page of the manga he was reading

"They must." Ruka sighed, putting an arm over his face.

"Or you're just bad." Natsume added as an after thought.

Ruka paused before answering, "... No, they hate me."

Natsume roared with laughter.

"By the way, Natsume."

"Hm?" The raven haired had finally stopped laughing.

"What's your reason for popping in?"

Natsume, grinning a bit at a joke he had just read, put down the book and looked at Ruka, " Do I _need _a reason to visit my friend?"

"No." conceded Ruka, "But you do need one to rope me into something I will surely regret doing before I even do it."

That, by all means, was true. Only months after the two met, Natsume had attempted to get Ruka to come out and have "adventures" with him. Most had consisted with him having to open up to girls, but Ruka ended up either running away, or fainting on the spot. Needless to say, none had been successful. So it wasn't strange that Ruka was being suspicious of Natsume, suddenly appearing in a considerable good mood.

"Well, I guess you're right. But it's only 'cause I want you to meet someone."

"_Meet __someone_?" Ruka asked, sky blue eyes widening, "If this is about meeting your sister again, it's not that I don't want to and I'm sure she's a sweet girl and won't bite off my head like you say but-"

"No." Natsume interrupted quickly, "Not my sister."

Ruka blinked. "Then who?"

"Well, see, I met this... Well, this girl an-"

"No!" It was Ruka's turn to interrupt. "You _know _I can't stand girls, Natsume!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Natsume said quickly, "You think I _couldn't_ know? But she's not to bad, so I though you might-"

"No!" The blond repeated, "I don't wanna Natsume!" Ruka was pouting now, clutching a pillow with his back to Natsume.

"You know one day, you're gonna have to meet girls. They won't go extinct any time soon."

"I've lived up to now not meeting them!" Ruka cried indignantly.

"Yeah, under your parent's watch!" Natsume reminded him. "But what happens when you grow older, and you take over your dad's business?"

"Then you can take it!" Ruka hissed quietly.

Natsume chortled, "I'll have enough trouble with the Hyuuga Corporation."

"Then give it to your sister." Ruka said.

"It's called _Nogi _Inc. for a reason."

"That reason is of no importance."

"You! ...Are quite stubborn."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ruka mumbled, his voice smothered by the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" The voice rang quite clearly, even though they were on the second story. Both boy raced onto the balcony, where Ruka shrieked and nearly collapsed.<p>

"Oh, pull yourself together." Natsume sighed as Ruka, now whimpering, was scurrying into his room and diving under his king size bed.

"W- Who is, is th- that girl?" Ruka cried from under the bed.

"That," Natsume said, striding back in, "Was Mikan Sakura. The girl I wanted to introduce you to. She's, well, my girlfriend."

"Y- Your g- g- g-" Ruka seemed in capable of saying the word.

A tinge of pink appeared on Natsume's cheeks as he mumbled. "Girlfriend, Ruka."

"B- But why is she _here_?" Ruka gasped.

"I invited her. I figure I would persuade you, but you prove more stubborn then I thought."

"Lovely.

"Oh god, relax, would you? She won't eat you." Natsume turned back to the girl on the large backyard, "Tell teh guards that Ruka Nogi said you could come to his room!" He called.

The girl nodded, and in a second, was out of sight.

"How could you say that? I never said that!" Ruka yelled from under the bed.

"This is for your own good, Ruka."

"Yeah, that's what they told Joan of Arc."

* * *

><p>It was very much longer when the door to Ruka's room opened slowly, revealing a well dressed older man and a small girl with two brown pigtails. "Mr. Nogi, I have brought your guest."<p>

"Thanks Mister!" The girl said happily. The butler bowed and closed the door behind Mikan as she entered. "Wow, natsume. You have friends in high places, don't you." She said quietly, gazing about the room.

"You could say." Natsume said, going forward to her. "I would like you to meet- Ruka! Get out here!"

Ruka was still under the bed, shaking slightly, "Only when she leaves!"

Mikan's eyes widened, her frowning slightly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Natsume shook his head, "No. It's just." He sighed. "Give me a minute."

He did an about face and walked to the bed, bent down, and began pulling Ruka by the legs. Ruka was clinging to the bed poles. "No! No!" He kept shouting.

"Ruka! Get! Over! This!" Natsume yelled, his words punctuated each time he tugged at Ruka.

It wasn't too long before Natsume's superior strength caught up with Ruka, and the raven haired was able to pull Ruka from under the bed. The blond had his arms above his head as if he was trying to defend himself, whimpering softly.

"Natsume, I _had _to have done something wrong!" Mikan insisted, looking at Ruka, "I'm sorry, Ruka, was it? I'm sorry if I didn't do anything!"

"N- N- No, i- it's n- not that..." Ruka whimpered.

"Huh?"

"Sh!" Natsume said, "This is real progress!"

It really was. Ruka managed to lower his arms, and looked at Mikan, his eyes wide as plates and starting to tear, "I- I h- have g- gyno- gynophobia." the blond stuttered.

Mikan tilted her head, "So, you're afriad if girls? is that even possible?"

Natsume sighed, "Apparently it is. He's been this way as long as I've known him.

"Well, we'll just have to cure it!"

Both boys stared at her, mouths open, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Cure it."

Ruka's eyes, even possible, grew wider. Natsume was picking at his ear as if something in it was making him hear incorrectly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh please, no one can be afraid of girls. It's just not natural. There has to be a way for him to be cured." Mikan crossed her arms and looked down as she thought. "I think... I think I just might have an idea!"

_Oh dear._ Ruka thought.

He's gone along with many people's ideas. They never really went well for him. This one might just be the worst yet.

* * *

><p>Finally! Honestly, I'm not pleased with this one. I promise to do better from now on! *fired up*<p>

You know, after reading this, I wonder why they're so worked up because of the phobia, not like he's gonna die or anything. Oh well.

I hope'd you enjoyed!

Also, _Just Try Natsume!_ and _Dedicated to Natsume_ should be up later. ^^


End file.
